


Play me

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Klaus is uptight and nervous so Dave offers to finger the stress out of him.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Play me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mostly canon compliant, but Dave didn’t die and he and Klaus made it back to 2019 (somehow) where they’re now living happily ever after. 
> 
> Written in response to this request on [tumblr](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/): 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Klaus paced up and down the living room.

“I can’t believe I let Luther talk me into going to this stupid ‘meet the significant others’ dinner with dad.” Klaus exclaimed for perhaps the tenth time.

From his place on the sofa, Dave looked over the top of his book and watched Klaus pacing, pulling at his long hair distractedly.

Dave decided to bait him. “Are you really that embarrassed about introducing me to your father?”

Klaus turned to him, and with a deadpan expression replied, “Yes, absolutely. I’m embarrassed at the idea of introducing my handsome, intelligent, polite, kind, generous, all round much-better-than-I-deserve boyfriend to my sorry excuse of a father.” He paused for a second, a mock thoughtful expression on his face, then added, “Oh, no, wait!”

Dave grinned, “Well, I don’t see what all the fuss is about then.”

Klaus sighed and waved his arms dramatically.

“Dav-veuh,” he whined. “I’m not embarrassed about you! I’m embarrassed about him!”

“Well, still,” Dave added calmly. “I don’t see why you’re getting your frilly little panties in a bunch.” He caught Klaus’ eye and winked. “We both know you look much prettier in them then they’re un-bunched.”

“But… but…” Klaus spluttered, waving his arms and resuming his pacing. “But he’s so… mean! And he’s always – always – pointing out all my flaws and failings and weaknesses…”

“Klaus, sweetheart, you know I don’t care what he says, right? Nothing anybody could say would be able to change how I feel about you. I already know about all your weird shit and I’m still here. ” Dave paused, then added, “Also, you don’t have any _flaws_!” He caught Klaus’ eye again and raised an eyebrow, “Maybe a few… personality quirks. But you already know I love all of them. So there.” He smiled sweetly.

Klaus paused. “Oh, Davey,” he said forlornly, tilting his head to the side and looking at him with pity and affection in his large, green eyes. “You’re just too nice to be allowed. He’s going to eat you alive.”

Dave barked a laugh and Klaus huffed and continued pacing, tugging at his hair and muttering to himself. Dave caught a few phrases: _no idea what he’s letting himself in for… stupid Luther and his stupid paternal approval issues… not even hungry anyway…_

Dave sighed and shook his head fondly. “Klaus, sugarplum, you’re getting stuck in your head again. Come back to me please.”

Klaus wheeled around again and exclaimed in frustration, “Dave! I’m about to lead you into the lion’s den and you don’t even seem to care! It’s kind of hard _not_ to get stuck in my head right now!”

Dave nodded, thinking, then added slowly, “Well, do you think, before we go to the lion’s den… I was just wondering… Do you need me to finger you first?”

Klaus froze, blinking rapidly.

Dave carried on. “You just seem so tense and wound up. And I can’t imagine that’s the best mindset to have going into this dinner. So… it just sounds to me like… like you could use a good fingering.”

Klaus blinked again. “Well that escalated quickly.”

Dave grinned and gave a laugh. “Yep.” He said, popping the _p_. “Now grab the lube, drop you pants and come and sit here,” he said, patting his lap.

Klaus swallowed and meekly went to retrieve the lube from their bedroom. Dave grinned again, cracked his knuckles and spread his legs.

When Klaus returned with the bottle, he still looked a bit dazed, but as instructed, unzipped his flies and wiggled out of his tight, leather pants. He carefully placed one knee of either side of Dave’s hips, his pale thighs pressing into the denim of Dave’s jeans and delicately lowered himself into Dave’s lap.

Dave smiled again, placed his hands on the jut Klaus’ thin hips and leaned up, nuzzling their noses together. He caught Klaus’s mouth and kissed him softly, a sweet press and slide of lips. He ran his hands up Klaus’ sides, following the curve of his narrow waist until Klaus stopped holding himself quite so stiffly and melted into Dave’s arms. He opened his mouth and allowed Dave to push his tongue inside, setting off little frissons of pleasure up and down his spine. Klaus sighed into Dave’s mouth.

“See,” Dave said against Klaus’ lips. “Already much better. And we haven’t even really got going yet.” He tenderly brought one hand up to gently cup the side of Klaus’ face, brushing a thumb lovingly across one cheek. “Now, just sit back, relax, and try not to think about anything. I’m going to finger the stress right out of you.”

“You shouldn’t be able to make that sound sexy,” Klaus sighed, “but somehow you just did.” He leaned forwards, wrapped his arms around Dave’s shoulders and nuzzled his face into the crook of Dave’s neck, arching his back slightly to give Dave better access. Dave pressed a kiss to the top of Klaus’ head. He reached over, squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then reached his hand down between their bodies and with one fingertip gently started rubbing over Klaus’ hole.

Klaus gave a drawn-out sigh. “Oh God, you’re going to be a massive tease and draw this right out, aren’t you?” His exasperated voice was slightly muffled, but Dave could feel him smiling against his neck.

“You bet,” Dave smiled. “I am absolutely going to _worship_ my favorite little rosebud.”

“Ridiculous romantic,” Klaus murmured.

“Klaus, sweetheart, I was talking about your asshole,” Dave grinned, and Klaus snorted a laugh.

Dave kept up the gently forwards and backwards rubbing over Klaus’ entrance, then switched up the motion and rubbed gently from left to right. Klaus sighed and threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Dave’s neck. Dave slowly started circling his finger around the rim. Klaus gave a little hum of pleasure, his cock now a hard press between them.

Dave continued with the teasing touches until Klaus was shifting restlessly in his lap, his hips twitching, desperately chasing more sensation. Dave took his hand away and Klaus whined in displeasure. Dave quickly reapplied lube to his fingers then brought his hand back down and slowly eased one finger inside and stopped moving. Klaus held his breath as Dave pushed inside, and once his finger was all the way in, let the breath out in a long, deep sigh. He arched his back luxuriously and let out a little hum of pleasure as it shifted Dave’s finger inside him. Dave gently pulled his finger almost all the way out, then slowly pushed it back in again.

“Mmm, Dave,” Klaus breathed into his neck.

Dave began pushing his finger in and out at a maddening slow pace.

“Oh, more please,” Klaus sighed.

On the next withdraw, Dave pulled all the way out and added a second finger to the next inward push. Klaus groaned again and shifted his hips.

After a few thrusts, Dave curled his fingers upwards and pressed against that little walnut bundle of nerves, dragging his fingertips around in a tight circular motion. He heard Klaus take a sharp intake of breath and felt his fingernails bite into the skin of Dave’s shoulders. Dave smiled and kept thrusting his fingers, making sure to hit the same spot on each inward push.

Dave could feel Klaus’ breathing start to pick up, his exhales coming in shallow little pants. Dave began to increase the pace of his fingers and Klaus moaned desperately against his neck.

Dave kept the firm rhythm going until Klaus was letting out involuntary little noises on every inward thrust. He could feel the tension in Klaus’s muscles as he brought him closer and closer to the edge. Klaus’ fingernails continued to press into the skin of Dave’s neck. Dave ran his other hand down the curve of Klaus’ back, pausing to rub the hollow at the base of his spine and then let it travel further to cup one round cheek and give a proprietary little squeeze. Klaus groaned and his hips twitched again.

“Dave…” Klaus sighed. “Dave, please…”

Dave brought his hand around and took told of Klaus’ firm length and began pumping his hand up and down in satisfyingly strong pulls, just the way he knew Klaus loved.

“Oooh!” Klaus gasped, “Oh, oh, yes. Dave! Aaah, yes!”

Klaus planted his hands on Dave’s shoulders and lifted his head. He leaned back and arched his spine, his narrow hips alternating between thrusting up into Dave’s hand and fucking himself back onto Dave’s fingers.

Dave raked his eyes over Klaus’ face, which was scrunched in pleasure, down the column of his neck and over his thin frame, tensed and taut as a bowstring, straddling Dave’s thighs.

“God, Klaus,” Dave whispered, “You’re so beautiful. So fucking beautiful. I love you so much.”

Klaus let out a high-pitched whine, his hips stuttered, his eyes screwed shut, the muscles of his lower abdomen tensed, his mouth opened in in a silent O of pleasure and he came on Dave’s fingers and all over his fist. Dave could feel Klaus contracting rhythmically around his fingers and he gently eased him through his orgasm until Klaus’ cock gave one last weak pulse, emitting a final dribble of cum, and Klaus sagged, going limp in Dave’s arms. Dave brought his arms around him, keeping him steady, while holding his hands stiffly away from his body, trying to avoid smearing him with lube and cum.

“Just cuddle me properly,” Klaus said into his neck. “I’m obviously going to have to have another shower before we set off now.”

Dave grinned and held onto him properly, running his hand up and down Klaus’ back comfortingly.

“Better?” Dave asked.

Klaus hummed and Dave smiled again into Klaus’ hair. After a beat Klaus added softly, “Much better actually.” He brought his head back up and looked at Dave and added, “Thank you.”

Dave leaned forwards and gave Klaus a chase little kiss. “You’re welcome,” he smiled softly. “It was my pleasure.”

“Yeah, about that,” Klaus grinned, his eyes twinkling, “Want to join me in the shower?”

Dave raised an eyebrow and made a point of pretending to look at his watch. “Well…” he said slowly, “we don’t want to be late for dear old Daddy now, do we?”

Klaus rolled his eyes and quirked his lips up in a grin. “So we’re a bit late... No biggie.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m already a huge disappointment to him, being on time isn’t going to change that. And anyway,” he said, leaning forwards and nuzzling his nose against Dave’s, “I know where my real priorities lie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments really do make my day! 💙


End file.
